marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-6409)
History Early Life (1994 - 2009) Peter Parker was born on August 10th, 1994, to Richard and Mary Parker. When he was only 6 years old, Richard and Mary send Peter to live with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben Parker, when they went on an important business trip that they never returned from. When he was 12 years old, Peter began attending Midtown High School, alongside his best friend, Harry Osborn. Throughout his years at the school, Peter suffered much bullying at the hands of Flash Thompson, and several other students. One student who had a soft-spot for Peter was Gwen Stacy, whom Peter had a crush on. Becoming Spider-Man (2009) At the age of 15, in the 9th grade, Peter's science class went on a field trip to Oscorp (an experimental science establishment founded and run by Harry's father Norman Osborn). Whilst there, a spider which had been experimented on using the "OZ Formula" (an attempt at recreating Captain America's super-soldier serum) had escaped and was loose in the facility. Before it's escape had been noticed, the spider managed to bite Peter on the hand. Peter began to feel very ill, and had to picked up by his Uncle Ben. Peter went without ever telling anyone that he was bitten by a spider. The next day, Peter began discovering new abilities and skills that he had obtained from the spider. He was able to climb walls and had amazing agility, among other things. He decided to use his gifts to earn a large cash reward by wrestling. He designed a mask to hide his face and prevent embarrassment in case he lost. As "The Human Spider", he stepped in the ring with a wrestler famous amongst the independent wrestling circuit, named Crusher Hogan. With his powers, The Human Spider was able to defeat Hogan, and earn the support of the crowd. That night, the owner of the wrestling promotion, Maxwell Shiffman, refused to pay Peter, which infuriated him. Before Peter left, a thief came in and robbed the promoter. Shiffman pleaded for Peter's help, but Peter said it wasn't his problem. That night, when Peter was supposed to receive a lift home from his Uncle Ben, he found Ben laying dead on the sidewalk with a crowd surrounding him. Peter was distraught, and began searching for the man who had killed Ben. Peter searched all over New York for the man responsible, until his investigation finally led him to Dennis Carradine. As The Human Spider, he tracked Carradine to an old warehouse, where he confronted him. Carradine was terrified of the Spider, and regretted what he had done. Scared that the Spider would kill him, Carradine ended up taking his own life with the same pistol he used to kill Ben. Peter was angry that Carradine had gone with the easy way out, and wouldn't be facing justice. He decided in that very moment to use his abilities to honor Ben, and to stop crime such as this. Peter quickly got to work, even making technology such as web-shooters. He started out by taking down regular criminals and thieves, and the media started labelling him as the "Spider-Man". Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man (2009 - 2010) As the new hero of New York, Spider-Man began fighting crime anywhere he could find it. His first big challenge came in the form of Electro, a criminal with the ability to create and control electricity. He began using his powers for personal gain, robbing banks and pulling off heists. Spider-Man attempted several times to stop Electro from committing these crimes, but was always defeated. Electro's defeat came when Spider-Man incorporated the use of rubber into his costume, in order to overcome Electro's powers. Electro was then sent to a maximum security facility designed specifically for powered individuals, called the Ravencroft Institute. Another criminal that Spider-Man fought in his first year of crime-fighting, was the Shocker. Shocker didn't have any powers like Electro, however, he had constructed his own 'vibro-shock gauntlets' which let out shock-waves. He used these shock-waves to break into places, and even in combat against the police and Spider-Man. Just like Electro, Shocker proved too much for Spidey during their first few encounters, but Spider-Man managed to get the win over Shocker, and had him sent to Ryker's Island The Green Goblin (2009 - 2010) Since the day that Peter was bitten by the spider, Norman Osborn knew exactly what had happened. Instead of informing Peter to seek medical attention, or to help the situation at all, Norman instead decided to secretly keep an eye on Peter, and see what effects the spider had on him. During Spider-Man's fight in which he defeated Electro, Norman discovered that Spider-Man was in fact Peter. Shocked at the abilities and powers he now possessed, Norman decided to use a now updated version of the OZ Formula on himself, so that he could become powered as well. However, this version of the formula was much more potent than the original, and lacked the spider DNA, as he took it directly. The formula messed with Norman's brain, and sent him mad. He stole some of the technology from Oscorp such as a glider, bombs and a suit, and quickly began antagonising the staff of Oscorp. Spider-Man was on his way to Oscorp after hearing reports of this attack, but he was too late, as the facility had been blown up, leaving many dead. Now known as the 'Green Goblin', Osborn made his way to Fisk Industries, to get revenge on a former rival of his, Wilson Fisk. When he arrived to kill Fisk, he was met with retaliation from a group called the Enforcers, who were in a meeting with Fisk at the time. The Enforcers managed to hold the Goblin off for a while, but they were eventually defeated. Even Fisk himself fought back valiantly. Right as the Goblin was about to kill Fisk, Spider-Man showed up and started fighting the Goblin. Spider-Man fought Goblin long enough for Fisk and the Enforcers to escape. After their escape, the Green Goblin decided to leave instead of continuing his fight with Spider-Man. Soon after, Norman determined that he had to kill Spider-Man, because his hero antics would prove troublesome for him. Around this time, Harry informed Norman that they were invited to the Parker residence for Thanksgiving dinner. Managing to hide his craziness long enough, he agreed to go, and attack Peter in his home. At the dinner, Norman was often caught staring at Peter, which created some awkward tension amongst the table. Halfway through the meal, Norman had to get up and leave quickly. Harry chased after him to see where he was going, and Norman said that he had some business to attend to. Norman then went and started to suit up, but had second thoughts, after seeing how much his son cares for Peter and May. Norman ended up putting the gear on, but only to fly away, and not attack. TBC... Category:Secret Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Mutates Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Students Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-6409 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Senses Category:Adhesion Category:Energy Senses Category:Webbing Category:Super Leaping Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Precognition Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Parker Family (Earth-6409) Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Healing Factor Category:Earth-6409 Category:Unfinished